Hermione: A Cinderella Story
by ladybug13338
Summary: The Rodgers and Hammerstein version of Cinderella with HP characters. Hermione as Cinderella and Harry as the Prince
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first HP fic so please review so I know how Im doing :) Also, if anyone would like to volunteer to beta for me that would be great.

Here's the cast:

Cinderella: Hermione Granger

The Prince: Harry Potter 

The Queen: Lily Potter 

The King: James Potter 

Duke Lionel: Sirius Black 

Stepmother: Professor Umbridge 

Stepsister: Pavarti Patil 

Stepsister: Lavender Brown 

Fairy godmother: Mrs Weasley 

AN: italics indicates singing

The fairy god mother is hovering high above a village and begins to sing

_  
"Impossible... for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage.   
Impossible... for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage."  
_A slipper, made of glass, is just a shoe. And dreamers, never make their dream come true.  
_ Impossible!" _

_  
_Far below in the village we see Hermione's stepmother walking along the sidewalk followed

closely behind by her daughters Pavarti and Lavender. All three dressed in the most fashionable

dresses of the day and a little further behind is Hermione dresses in a ratty dress and apron.

struggling to carry many packages. They stop at a cart with hats on it Lavender puts a particularly

ugly one on " What do you think mother?" she asks. "It's certainly not the sort of thing you see

every day." Her mother replies laughing. Pavarti takes the hat

"I saw it first!" She shouts "How do you think it looks on me, Mother?" she asks putting it on her

head. "Awful!" says Lavender "I didn't ask you!" says Pavarti angrily "How can a mother choose between two such extraordinary daughters" Says their mother then proceeds into a store. "Hermione, Hermione!" Shouts Pavarti to Hermione who had stopped to watch a puppet show about a prince and his bride. "Yes?" she replies " "Does this hat look better on me?". Pavarti asks.

Lavender snatches the hat back and puts it on. "Or me?" she says.

"Well I don't know much about hats" Hermione replies meekly "but, I don't think it flatters either one of you"."What did you ask her for?" asks Pavarti "She doesn't know anything about hats, she said so herself." She snatches the hat again. "Give it to me!" she growls "It mine shouts Lavender and the two struggle each other for the hat. "Mother!" they yell in unison, then follow their mother into the store.

Hermione returns her attention to the puppet show:

"Nothing will equal the joy of holding you in my arms again! Be my bride, lady Gwendaline, and I will pledge my love, for all eternity..."

Says the prince puppet. Hermione sighs and begins to sing softly to herself.

_The sweetest sounds, I'll ever hear  
are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know _

_are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
is yet for me to see...  
and the dearest love in all the world  
is waiting somewhere for me  
is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me.  
_

Hermione's stepmother and stepsisters come out of the store. Lavender is wearing the hat from the argument and Pavarti is wearing a different one. "Hermione!" the stepmother shouts.

Then hands her more bags in addition to the packages she's already carrying .

"Have you ever seen a more lazy girl in your life?" Lavender asks Pavarti "Who are you calling lazy?" asks Pavarti defensively. "Not you stupid" Lavender replies "Hermione" "Oh!" Replies Pavarti happily "Who you calling stupid?" she asks ferociously.

On the other side of the market Prince Harry (no not the real Prince Harry, silly!) is out of the palace in disguise for an afternoon of peace. Coincidentally he is singing the same song as Hermione.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
are still inside my head The kindest words I'll ever know  
are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
is yet for me to see...  
and the dearest love in all the world  
is waiting somewhere for me  
is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

Hermione and her stepmother and stepsisters have arrived at the other side of the market. Hermione is walking along and a coach sweeps through her path. She jumps back and drops all her packages. Harry sees this and rushes to help her "Are you alright miss?" he asks. "Yes I'm fine, I think" she replies. 

"Isn't that just like those royals?" he asks "Not caring if their in anybodies way" "Im sure they were going somewhere very important" she tells him. "I doubt it" he says she looks up from were she is kneeling on the ground to pick up the dropped packages.

Then their eyes meet and they stare for a moment. "Thanks for your help" Hermione says. She gets up and starts to walk away. "Wait!" he calls "What's your name?" "Hermione" she replies with her back still to him. "I beg your pardon?" he asks, then she turns around "Hermione" she says again

"Hermione?" he repeats then thinks for a moment " I like it" he says . " It grows on you, I guess".

She says "Now if you'll excuse me" she says and walks away again , but he follows

"Tell me Hermione, what would a man have to do to find himself in your good graces?"

he asks walking backwards to face her. "Who wants to know?" she asks slyly. "Lets just say a charming stranger" he replies then because he walking backwards and can't see where he's going he runs into a cart. "Im not so sure I want to meet this stranger" she says " He probably has no idea how a girl needs to be treated" "Like a princess I suppose". He replies "No," she counters "Like a person, with kindness and respect". "Your not like other girls are you?" he muses "What do you mean?" she asks "Nothing, I didn't mean to offend you" he replies quickly

"It's alright, it's just that I've led a pretty sheltered life" she confesses "So have I" he admits "really?" she asks "Everyday the same old routine..." he says "...Until you just want to run away..." she adds "...and never come back!" they finish in unison, then laugh. Suddenly Hermione's stepmother appears from behind "I though I told you not to talk to strangers!" she scolds

"Im sorry stepmother" she says "I hope to see you again Hermione" says Harry then he turns and walks away. "

"Well, hurry up with those packages!" shouts the stepmother "What are you doing?" she then turns and starts walking away Hermione starts to sing again

_The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see... _

_And the dearest love in all the world  
is waiting somewhere for me.  
Is waiting somewhere... _

The stepmother comes back "Hermione!".

_Somewhere for me..._

Harry gets into the royal carriage Hermione sees this and hurries away

__

TBC

AN: I hope to update regularly, but I can't make any promises unless you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why? Why the disguise your highness?" Sirius asked Harry back at the palace. "After I begged you."

"I had a great day today Sirius. No one treated me like a prince. What a relief to be among the real people for a change." Harry replied as he sank down on the chair. "Not the people that constantly ask if I need anything or follow me around anywhere. People that will push me out of the way when I walk in front of them. People that will yell at me if I piss them off. Oh what I would do if I could just be them for a day." Sirius let out a blast of hot air.

"Don't you think they are wishing they could be you? Your rich your gorgeous and you have beautiful women throwing themselves at your feet. Is there something I'm not getting?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius I swear someday you are going to go to far and I'm going to kill you." Harry threatened as he walked out of the room.

"Your mother wants to see you." Sirius bellowed after him. _If he wants to kill me why doesn't he just trample me with a carriage and get it over with?_ Sirius wondered

Harry strolled into the lounge where his parents were talking. As soon as James noticed that Harry entered the room, he put a finger to his lips to warn his wife. She immediately stopped talking and turned to face him.

"You wanted to see me mother?" Harry asked politely.

"Harry darling, where have you been? Your father and I have been talking about you." Lily looked at his clothes and found them in perfect condition.

"Your mother was talking I was listening corrected James. But Harry still gave no indication as to where he went all day. Harry just nodded.

"So what have you been talking about?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Just planning a little get together, nothing fancy. Just family, a few friends-"

"And the whole Kingdom." Harry finished. He had been subjected to this conversation many times before.

"And all the eligible women in the Kingdom." She finished, not even noticing Harry had said anything.

"Mother!" reprimands Harry.

"What we are only talking about 4 to 5 hundred at the most." She gave him an innocent look.

"Mother you can't keep doing this to me." Harry said, obviously annoyed. Lily turns to her husband.

"James what is he saying?" She questions.

"My dear, I think he's saying he would not like another Ball." James says soothingly. Suddenly Lily saw red.

"No he's not. Right Harry?" She looked at Harry for reassurance.

"Harry, it's very simple. Your mother and I just want you to be happy." James declares. "Happiness has nothing to do with it and you know it James!" Lily shouts as she becomes madder. She took a moment to collect herself after the unusual outburst and continued. & nbsp; "I mean.. well of course we want you to be happy. but you do have certain obligations to your Kingdom." She looked uneasy. _So this is what this is all about. My "obligations" _Harry thought. James cut in. "What your mother is trying to say is we think it is time you chose a bride and produce an heir." He says calmly.

"Someday this Kingdom will all be yours Harry." Lily tells him. _For the umpteenth time._ "Not that soon." James countered. Harry stared at them trance-like.

"Look, all I ask is that you let me choose my bride myself, in my own way. I just have this silly idea that I want to be in love with my bride when we wed. Just like you two were." James takes Lily's hands and they smile fondly at each other. "Yes darling, but there is nothing saying that you can't fall in love at the ball, it happens all the time." Lily said, remembering how she and James met.

"Now, Harry I should probably go through the menus with you, we will have all of your favourite foods..." Lily said as Harry storms out of the room. "Was it something I said?" Lily said turning to James with a questioning look on her face. James nodded his head reassuringly.

"Sirius?" Sirius!" calls Lily. "Yes, your majesty?" he answers. "Proclamation from the Prince..." She begins. "Excuse me, your majesty he interrupts."I couldn't help but overhearing and the Prince didn't sound too happy about this idea." Lily ignores him.

"Sirius. Take this down."

_**Lily: **His royal highness, Harold James, _

_Windamehr Ladameir, _

_Carl Alexander, _

_Francois Reginald, _

_Lancelot Herman..._

"Herman?" asked Sirius. "Herman" Lily answers

_Gregory Robert_

_He'll thank us for it later  
is giving a ball!_

**Sirius**

_His royal highness, Harold James_

_Son of Her Majesty Queen Lillian, _

_Charley Germantrude _

_Gwenivier Mazy... _

"Mazy?" asks the stepmother "Mazy" answers Sirius

_Margarita... _

_Is Giving a Ball! _

**Townspeople: **_  
The Prince is giving a Ball!  
The Prince is giving a Ball! _

**Stepmother: **__

They've spread the message far and wide the Prince is giving a Ball!  
They say he wants to find a bride he may find one at the ball.

**Pavarti:**   
_Oh if only he proposes to me ****_

**Lavender: **__

I wish that he'd propose to me! 

**Stepmother: **__

Just leave the hair and clothes to me 

**All:** __

The Prince is Giving a Ball! 

**Sirius:**   
_Now if you please the crown decrees some peau de soie with frills  
a silky sateen in aubergine, a red if someone spills. _

Now surely I'll need a side of ham, and lots of beef fillets  
some marbleized steak, a rack of lamb  
and veal to raise the braise.

Limburger, Swiss, and Gourmandine  
Cheddar, mozzarella, and blue  
Chunks of Swiss in barrels, please  
make sure that it's holey too!

Puddings and pies and rum soufflés  
Succulent chocolate rounds  
Cream puffs they can chew away to gain some royal pounds. 

**_  
_Pavarti+ Townspeople **  
_The Prince in giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a Ball! _

**Sirius **__

His royal highness...  
200 orchids, 400 poppies, 600 roses, 800 lilies.  
Harold James...  
1000 oranges, 2000 plums  
Windermere, Vladimir

Karl Alexander  
Raspberry, Blueberry  
Strawberry, Gooseberry  
Francois Reginald, Lancelot Herman

Son of her majesty, Queen Lillian  
Chocolate and Cheddar  
and Charlotte and Mazy  
Son of his caviar  
King James  
Godfrey Ladislan  
Leopold Sidney 

**Townspeople: **

Sidney!

**Sirius: **

Sidney!  
**All **__

Is giving a ball! 

**Hermione: **

_The Prince in Giving a Ball!_

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at Hermione's house the four women are returning from their shopping trip in the village. They walk to the door and stand, then turn and look at Hermione who was struggling with all of their many packages.

"Hermione, get the door." The stepmother whines.

"Oh, right. Yes, okay coming." She says as she struggles up the stairs. They all walk in leaving Hermione to deal with all of the packages.

"Hermione, my wrap." shouts the Stepmother.

"Hermione my hat." shouts Lavender.

"Hermione, my gloves." shouts Pavarti. While she rushes to gather all of the things, the Stepmother starts yelling again.

"Hermione have you dusted the Rafters?" She asks.

"Not yet Stepmother," Hermione tells her. "I've had a very busy day."

"You had a busy day?" The shocked Stepmother asked.

"Well, yes I've been with you in the Village." Hermione pointed out.

"The impertinence! After your father died everyone said I should have thrown you out onto the street. But no, I've kept you here all these years and this is the thanks I get. I've always been told I had too big a heart." the Stepmother said airily.

"You do have a big heart mother." Lavender and Pavarti said in unison.

"Well now girls," says the Stepmother, suddenly cheerful. "We need our beauty rest if we want to look our best fro the Ball tomorrow night, Hermione we will take our tea upstairs." she says as she gets up.

"Stepmother?" Hermione asks timidly.

"What is it now?" she answered impatiently.

"I was wondering about the ball. All the eligible women are invited and- " she starts, but the Stepmother interrupts.

"I should have known this was going to happen." she said to no one in particular. "I suppose you think the prince is going to take one look at you and fall in love?" she says mockingly.

"I-I didn't mean-" said Hermione nervously.

"Take my advice Hermione. Know your place and be satisfied with what you have got. I promise you, you'll be much happier." says the Stepmother unsuccessfully trying to sound wise. Suddenly shouts came from upstairs.

"Hermione hot water!" came from one room and "Hermione warm milk!" came form another. When Hermione didn't answer they got frustrated and screamed louder. The stepmother, smirking in triumph, fled the room. Hermione walked into the kitchen and mimicked her stepsisters. _"Hermione hot water, Hermione warm milk. Hermione this, Hermione that._

**Hermione:**

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse  
when I hear a command, I obey.   
But I know of a spot in my house  
where no one can stand in my way._

In my own little corner, in my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be  
on the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere  
and the world will open its arms to me

I'm a young Egyptian princess or even a milk-maid  
I'm the greatest prima-Donna in Milan 

_I'm a heiress who has always had her silk made  
by her own flock of silk-worms in Japan_

I'm a girl men go mad for, love's a game I can play  
with a cool and confident kind of air  
Just as long as I stay in my own little corner  
All alone, in my own, on my chair. 

_I can be whatever I want to be_

I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea  
I'm a huntress on an African Safari  


_In the night I sally-forth to seek my quarry  
and I find I forgot to bring my gun.  
I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed _

_When I meet a lioness in her lair!_

Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner  
All alone, in my own, little chair. 

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WE WANT OUR TEA!" squealed Lavender and Pavarti.

The next day at the palace an angry Harry burst in the doors.

"MOTHER!" He shouts. Lily gets up and tries to leave the room but Harry grabs her arm and stops her.

"You have got to cancel this ball." He tell her.

"Not possible." she said with her nose in the air. "It's very difficult once you get the ball rolling." she laughed at her little joke. "Besides what would we tell everyone?

"Tell them you went behind my back and you are ashamed of it." Harry said defiantly.

"Ashamed?" an astonished Lily said.

"I have never been ashamed in my life and I do not intend to start now." James stated. Just then Sirius decides to play the mediator in this feud.

"I probably shouldn't interfere-" he begins.

"Then don't." said the three Royals a once.

"But let's just say Harry does go to the ball tonight." He continues.

"Traitor." Harry mutters.

"I like the way that sounds." Lily said gleefully.

"If he should find a bride, that's wonderful, but if he does not..." Harry interrupts him.

"Sirius, you are brilliant! Mother, will go to this Ball, but if I don't find her tonight you will let me fall in love on my own, without any interference. For as long as it takes." Harry stood up.

"Alright, fair enough." she agreed.

"Thank you mother." Harry nods and then walks out of the room. Sirius looks at Lily.

"Don't worry your Majesty he will meet someone tonight, I can feel it in my bones." She gives him a threatening look.

"You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't."

Back at Hermione's house, the Stepmothers and Stepsisters are getting ready for the ball.

"My girls, you are going to be the Belles of the Ball." the Stepmother gushed.

"Do you really think so mother?" Pavarti asks as her mother pulls her corset tighter.

"Owh-Mother-You-Are-Hurting-Me." she said in between gasps of pain.

"Beauty knows no pain girls. Now if I have done my job right. Which I am certain I have. Then the Prince will just have to pick one of you to be his Bride." she said excitingly. "Now how will you capture his attention ladies?" Their mother demands.

"First, I'll flutter my eyelashes-" remarks Lavender.

"Excellent," smiles the mother." I'm going to start with a curtsy." says Pavarti.

"Then I'm going to start with a curtsy too." Lavender agrees.

"Okay let's move on. Lavender try not to snort, and Pavarti, you must try not to scratch.

"I can't help it mother," complains Pavarti." You know I scratch when I get nervous."

"Well you must remember. We women hide our flaws-" says the stepmother

"-Until after the wedding" the Stepsisters finish.

"But shouldn't a man love you in spite of everything?" says a little voice in the corner. Hermione came out of the shadowed corner holding a broom and looking very dirty.

"How quaint," says the Stepmother. "And tell me Hermione. What would you do to capture the Prince?"

"I don't know." she shrugs her shoulders.

"Of course you don't." Snaps the Stepmother.

"But whatever I said," Hermione continued, ignoring the angered look on her Stepmothers face. "We would know we were meant for each other. Then he would smile and kiss my hand..." she was about to continue when the Stepmother intruded.

"RUBBISH." she said." This isn't about love, it's about marriage. Haven't I taught you girls anything?"

**Stepmother:**

_Falling in love with Love is falling for make-believe  
Falling in Love with love is playing the fool!  
Caring to much is such a juvenile fantasy  
Learning to trust is just for children in school._

I fell in love with Love one night when the moon was full  
I was unwise with eyes unable to see! 

_I fell in love with Love, Love-everlasting  
but Love fell out with me! _

**Stepsisters: **__

Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe  
Falling in love with love is playing the fool! 

**Stepmother: **__

Caring to much is such a juvenile fantasy

**Stepmother:   
**  
_Learning to trust is just for children in school.  
I fell in love with Love one night when the moon was full  
I was unwise with eyes unable to see! **  
**_**  
Stepsisters & Stepmother: **

_I fell in love with Love, Love Ever-lasting. _

**Stepmother: **__

But Love fell out with me!

Hermione is left alone in the house, she goes into the kitchen and sits in her chair in front of the fireplace

"Go to the ball? Me? Why would I want to go to the ball?" she says sadly "I'd much rather sit here by the fireplace."

**Hermione:**

_In my own littler corner, in my own little chair I can be whatever I want to be  
On the wings of my fancy, I can fly anywhere  
and the world will open it's arms to me  
I am in the royal palace, of all places  
I am chatting with the prince and King and Queen.  
And the color on my two stepsisters' faces  
is a queer, sort-of sour apple green  
I am coy and flirtatious when alone with the prince _

I'm the bell of the ball, in my own little corner  
all alone...

She then begins to cry.

"I wish, oh how I wish I could go to the Ball!" Out of nowhere she hears this tiny voice. She strains to hear and she can tell the voice is getting louder. Then:

**"FALDERRA AND FIDELDY DEE FIDDELDY FADDALY FADDLE ALL THE WISHES IN THE WORLD ARE POPPYCOCK AND TWADDLE."** And a woman pops out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks timidly.

"Why my dear, I am your fairy godmother." she replied.

"I never dreamed..." Hermione started but the fairy interrupted her.

**"FALDERRA AND FIDELDY DEE FIDDELDY FADDALY FOODLE. ALL OF THE DREAMERS IN THE WORLD ARE...DIZZY IN THE NOODLE!"**

"That's terrible!" says Hermione.

"Hey you try coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that." remarks the Fairy Godmother. "No, no what you said about dreams. Hermione says " The Fairy sighs "I can see this is going to take a while. Is it me or is it freezing in here?" she asked as she took out a bunch of dust and threw it into the fireplace. Suddenly flames shut up from out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked in awe. "Practice" answers the fairy.

"I have always dreamed someone would come take me out of here." Hermione said hopefully.

"If you want to get out of here you have to do it on your own accord." replied the Fairy. "The music is in you. Deep down in your soul. When you find it, nothing will be able to keep you from walking out that door."

"You obviously haven't met my Stepmother." said Hermione.

"You know what their problem is? They can't handle how fabulous you are." The Fairy told her.

"Fabulous? Me?" Hermione asks in disbelief.

"Well I don't see anyone else in this room. Do you?" The fairy replied sarcastically.

"Those three are all I've got. Before my father died, I promised him that we would stay together as a family." Hermione says solemnly.

"This definitely not what your father had in mind for you sweetheart." says the Fairy Godmother.

"I've dreamt about leaving so many times." says Hermione.

"That is the problem with most people." says the Fairy. "They dream about what they want instead of actually doing it."

"Oh I wish...well I guess wishing is no good either." Hermione countered herself.

"Everything starts with a wish." the fairy told her.

"Know what I was wishing just before you got here?" asks Hermione

"That one of those pumpkins would turn into a carriage and take you to the ball?" Hermione nods her head.

"I guess I know what you're going to say, Fal-der-a and Fidel-dy Dee?"

"**Fidaldy Fadeldy Foodle**" answers the fairy godmother. Hermione sighs.

"I guess your right. It is impossible."

**Fairy godmother:**

_Impossible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage.  
Impossible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage.  
And four white mice will never be four white horses!  
Such fal-der-a and fidel-dy dee of course is, Impossible! _

_But the world is full of zanies and fools!  
Who don't believe in sensible rules.  
And won't believe what sensible people say  
and because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep  
building up impossible hopes,  
Impossible things are happening every day! _

**Hermione:**

_Impossible _

**Godmother: **  
_  
Impossible _  
**Both: **__

Impossible! 

Hermione walks into the yard with the Fairy Godmother.

"Wait!" she says as a light bulb goes off in her head. "If impossible things are happening every day, then why can I not have impossibly high hopes and dreams? Even something as impossible as ever going to a Ball?"

"Then go to the Ball Hermione, no one is stopping you but yourself." The fairy said maternally.

"You have got a point there." the Fairy said. "Okay Hermione go stand over there." Hermione moves out of the way and the Fairy threw some powder into the air. It landed on the pumpkin but all it did was move around. The Fairy got agitated.

"Sheesh, you would think after 600 years...Alright lets try this again." she throws more powder into the air and the pumpkin rolls out of the garden, onto the pathway and turns into a beautiful gold encrusted carriage.

"Oh my gosh, Godmother it is beautiful!" Hermione cried out.

"Now we need some horses." ponders the fairy godmother. Just then some mice scurry by and four of them turn into white horses.

"They are beautiful!" remarks Hermione as she scratches one behind the ears.

"You better not run away from me!" the fairy godmother says to the remaining mice as they become the footman and driver.

"Okay we have the coach, horses, footman, and driver" says the Fairy. "Am I forgetting anything?" Hermione looks down at her rags

"Spin around, I do not want to have to do all the work." The Fairy says. Hermione spins around and all of the sudden she is wearing a beautiful baby blue gown. With bracelets and rings decorating her fingers. She gasps in awe. She tries to walk but realises that she is wearing glass high heels instead of her normal sneakers.

"Thank you so much Godmother!" she says joyfully.

"There is one tiny little thing, before I forget." the Fairy starts. "You must lave the Ball before the clock strikes twelve. it is very important that you do not forget." she says sternly.

"Before twelve?" Hermione asks disappointedly.

"Look I don't make the rules" the fairy godmother says "The magic only lasts until midnight, now come on it's time to go" Hermione gets into the carriage and blows a kiss to the fairy godmother. Then the carriage drives away the fairy godmother flies along side it.

**Hermione:**

_It's possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. _

It's Possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage!

**Godmother**

_And four white mice are easily turned to horses._

_Such fala-der-a and fidel-e-dy of course is, _

_**Both**:_

_Quite possible. It's possible.  
_  
**Hermione:**

_For the world is full of zanies and fools _****

Godmother __

Who don't believe in sensible rules. 

**Hermione **

_And won't believe what sensible people say _

**Both:** __

And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes,

_Impossible things are happening everyday._  
**  
Hermione **

_It's possible! _  
**  
Godmother** __

It's possible! 

**Both** __

It's Possible! 

AN:Okay so there's the update thanks to everyone who reviewed and a huge thanks to my beta, Kaity.


	3. Chapter 3

For a couple of minutes each, Harry dances with the girls waiting on the staircase. When he decides he has had enough, he signals to Sirius then brings another girl over.

"So many beautiful girls! He'll find the one he's looking for tonight. I'm sure of it!" says Lily.

"And if he doesn't?" asks James

"Then the ball will never end!" replies Lily

"I don't think we've ordered enough food" he tells her. Outside Hermione gets out of the carriage.

"Alright now you're on your own" says the fairy godmother.

"Aren't you coming with me?" asked Hermione

"I got you to the ball. The rest comes from you. Don't be afraid. Just remember you have got to be out of there before the clock strikes twelve." replies the godmother as she disappears.

As Hermione enters the vastly lit ballroom, she notices that there are many other girls competing for the attention of the prince. She descends the grand staircase to find that Harry has stopped dancing with the girl he was just with and that he was walking very fast in her direction. Her heart skips a couple beats when he hold his hand out for her.

"How do you do your highness" she says cautiously. She takes his hand and he twirls her around the dance floor. At the head of the ballroom the King and Queen observe the two dancing.

"Who is that charming girl?" asks James

"I haven't a clue." replies Lily " Though she is stunning isn't she?" she asks

"Like a vision" James agrees "Why if I were a younger man..."

"Yes dear" says Lily raising a eyebrow at her husband "Well then I would be younger, wouldn't I"

"Yes dear" she chuckles as they begin to dance.

"You know I have the funniest feeling that I've met you somewhere before." Harry says to Hermione as they waltz.

"No, I'm sure I would remember" says Hermione hoping he wouldn't recognise her from the market.

"Was it last summer at the lake?" he asks.

"No, I can't swim" she replies.

"Then it must have been last winter, at the lodge." He says

"Up in the mountains?" she asks "You go tothe mountains too_?"_ He asks

"No I just love to look at them, their very beautiful" she replies

_"You're _very beautiful" he tells her

"Everyone is staring at us" she says

"Really?" asks Harry "I had forgotten anyone else was here."

**Harry:**

_Ten minutes Ago when I saw you  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling you gave me the feeling  
the room had no ceiling or floor_

Ten minutes I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you do's   
_I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms and_

_I wanted to sing out the news:_

I have found her,

_She's an angel with the dust of the stars in her eyes.  
We are dancing, we are flying,  
and she's taking me back to the skies._

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying,  
over mountain and meadow and glen.  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell,  
I may never come down again._

**Hermione:**

_Ten Minutes Ago I saw you  
and we murmured our how-do-you do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
and fling out my arms and sing out the news: _

**Harry**_  
I have found her!_

**Hermione:  
**_I have found him_!

**Both:**

_In the arms of my love I'm flying  
over mountain and meadow and glen  
and I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again_

I may never come down again 

When the song is finished Harry starts dancing with is mother and Hermione starts dancing with James

"I do hope that son of mine is behaving himself" he tells her

"Oh yes, your majesty" she replies "He's a perfect gentlemen"

"Clearly he's smitten with you. I must say, it is though you've appeared here by magic." He says fondly.

"What's he saying to her?" Harry asks his mother while trying to inconspicuously turn around.

"Never mind Harry. It does not need to be known to you. Although I thought you said you weren't going to dance with the girl of your dreams tonight?"

Hermione and James stop dancing and Lily takes Hermione aside.

"Do we know your mother and father dear?" she asks

"No, I don't think so" Hermione answers nervously

"Well then you must introduce us." she says "Where are they?"

"Well my father he..." She begins.

"Yes dear?" Lily asks

"Well my mother she...I'm sorry will you excuse me" she says then runs out of the ballroom.

"What did you say to her?" Harry demands of his mother as he goes after her

"I think she's a lovely girl, don't you ?" James asks Lily

"A little high strung " she adds

"A little" he agrees.

Outside the ball the fairy godmother appears to Hermione

"It's not midnight yet." she tells her matter-of-factly.

"I want to go now" Hermione says

"So your just giving up?" the godmother asks.

"I'm not what they think I am". Hermione says

"All they think you are is the most beautiful girl at the ball" says the godmother

"And you are". The godmother disappears just as Harry runs out.

"Your still here." Harry says while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes" says Hermione "I was just.." she turns and sees the Godmother is gone.

"Look, I don't know what my parents said to you" he interrupts. "But, I want to apologise."

"No! No, they were wonderful. Compared to my family" she says.

"I want to meet your family" he says

"No, you really don't" she tells him

"and everyone else in your life" he continues.

"No! You really don't" says Hermione

"That bad huh?" he asks

"Well, they didn't want me to come here tonight." she says "But I'm glad you did." he says.

"To tell you the truth I almost didn't come myself" he confesses

"How could the Prince not show up at his own ball?" she asks

"Well, don't you think it's a little medieval?" he asks.

"Everyone circling around like I was some prize bull they were trying to rope in." Hermione laughs.

"Go ahead and laugh." he says "But, this is serious. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone, she's got to be... "

"Well she's got to be exciting" Hermione offers The prince laughs

"I guess" he agrees  
"But sweet..." she continues

"Not that sweet" counters Harry

"And your devoted servant forever and ever." she finishes.

"Servants I've got," he says "What I need is someone I can really talk to. You know what I wish? I wish..."

"You know the trouble with most people?" she interjects "It's that they sit at home wishing for something to happen, instead of just doing something about it."  
"You're right" he agrees "May I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Of course" she replies

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?" he asks

"It's very possible" she answers "I feel so strange." he says "Like I'm not myself. But maybe with you I really am myself... not the self that people expect me to be but the real self that I..." he laughs "I'm not making any sense am I?" he asks "Actually you're making perfect sense" she admits "That's what's so scary".

"Scary... and confusing... and wonderful, all at the same time!" he says.

**Harry:**

_Do I love you because you're beautiful?  
Or are you beautiful  
because I love you?_

Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl too lovely to 

_be really true? _

Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful  
because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem? 

"Maybe you're imagining me. And maybe I'm imagining you, too." Says Hermione

**Hermione:**

_Am I making believe I see in you  
a man to perfect to  
be really true?_

Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
or are you wonderful   
because I want you? 

**Both:**

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
or are you really as wonderful as you seem? _

_  
_"I've always dreamed it would happen like this way... and now it really has! I don't ever want this night to end." says Harry. "Neither do I" says Hermione.

**Both:**

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
or are you really as wonderful as you seem?  
_  
They kiss, as they pull away Hermione can here the clock strike midnight

"I can't stay!" she says frantically as she starts running. She runs through the ballroom, up the stairs, and outside.

"What do you mean" Harry asks running after her

"I have to go" she says

"Wait! Come back!" he shouts "I don't even know your name!"

"Don't let her get away Harry!" says James as Harry runs past.

Hermione runs down the palace steps and loses a glass slipper. Her ball gown changes back into rags as she runs into the street. Harry walks down the steps and picks the slipper up.

**Harry: _  
_**_Do I want you because you're wonderful? _

**Hermione: **

_Or are you wonderful  
because I want you? _

**Both: **

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem? _

A little while latter back at Hermione's house the stepmother and stepsisters are returning from the ball. They enter the house and give their coats to Hermione while reminiscing about their night.

"Oh! What a night! What a magnificent affair!" says the stepmother.

"Perfect!" adds Lavender

"Like a dream!" says Pavarti.

"Oh, did any of you get to dance with the prince?" asks Hermione

"I danced about an hour with him" says Pavarti

"An hour?" questions Lavender

"Didn't you?" asks Pavarti

"Of course I did...If you did" says Lavender

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked one of you to be his bride". Says the stepmother.

"Oh that sounds too good to be true. Did you know everyone at the ball?" asks Hermione hoping none of them had recognised her.

"Everyone who's anyone." the stepmother bragged.

"Except some Princess something or other... I never did quite catch her name."

"Ooh a Princess?" asked Hermione

"Did she dance with the Prince?"

"I didn't notice" says the stepmother

"Do you think he liked her?" asked Hermione. Lavender laughs then snorts; Pavarti slaps her on the back.

"And what, pray tell have you been doing all night Hermione?" asks the stepmother. I've been dreaming, mostly. About what it would be like to go to the Ball." Hermione lied.

"She couldn't possibly think what it was like unless she was there." Reassures Pavarti "You simply can't imagine!" agrees Lavender

"Well I imagine there's a Grand Staircase. With candles everywhere. And an orchestra playing." remembers Hermione.

**Lavender: **_  
It looks that way! _

**Pavarti:  
**_The way you say! _

**Stepmother: **_  
She talks as if she knows. _

**Hermione:**

_I do not know that this is so  
I only just suppose...  
I suppose that when you come to the ballroom  
and the room itself is floating in the air  
If you're suddenly confronted by his highness  
you are frozen like a statue on the stair  
You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating  
and you know you mustn't make the first offence  
You are seriously thinking of retreating  
when you seem to hear him asking you to dance..._

  
"And when you waltz with him, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the floor..."says Hermione dreaming about how it felt dancing with Harry .

"That's right they don't!" Agrees Pavarti

"And it makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all." Hermione adds

"That's right it does!" says Lavender.

"And for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world." says Hermione.****

Hermione:  
_A Lovely night, a lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see _

_You meet your Prince, a charming Prince  
As charming as a Prince will ever be. _

The stars in a hazy heaven  
tremble above you  
While he is whispering:  
"Darling I Love you"  
You say good-bye, away you fly  
but on your lips you keep a kiss  
All your life you'll dream of this

Lovely, lovely night. 

**Lavender (sings with shrill voice):  
**_A Lovely night, _

**Pavarti:**  
_How lovely! _

**Lavender: **_A lovely night _****

Pavarti:   
_How lovely!_ **  
Lavender: **  
_A finer night you know you'll never see  
_  
**Pavarti:  
**_How lovely_. ****

Lavender:  
_You meet..._

**Pavarti: **  
_your Prince, _

**Lavender: _  
_**_a char-..._

**Pavarti: **_  
...Ming Prince._

**Stepmother: **  
_As charming as a Prince will ever be.  
The stars in a hazy heaven _

**Pavarti: **_  
tremble above you _****

Stepmother:  
_While he is whispering: _

**Lavender: **_  
"Darling I Love you" _

**Hermione: **  
_You say good-bye, away you fly _****

Stepsisters: _  
but on your lips you keep a kiss _

**Stepmother: **_  
All your life you'll dream of this _

**Hermione: **_Lovely, _

**Lavender: **_  
lovely, _  
**Pavarti: **  
_lovely.._.

**Stepsisters and Hermione: **_  
Lovely night!_

"Stop this!" shouts the stepmother ending the song

"Worst nonsense I've ever seen rubbish and dribble!"

"But mother..." begins Pavarti

"And you two, hanging on her every word..." scolds the stepmother.

"But mother..." begins Lavender

"Enough, now go up to your rooms, it's late" The stepmother looks at Hermione. "And the thought of you dancing with the Prince, why It's preposterous!" "Why?" asks Hermione "Why is it so hard for you to imagine?"

"Because! You're common Hermione. " the Stepmother says coldly "Your mother was common, and so are you. Oh, you can wash your face and put on a clean dress but underneath you'll still be common. That a Prince would even consider take you for his bride..." the stepmother forces a laugh "Why it's laughable!"

"My father..." says Hermione

"Your father was weak. He spoiled you rotten. He filled your head with silly thoughts and dreams that will never come true. Never. Now clean this place up. It's a sty." says the stepmother

Hermione sadly walks into the kitchen, then goes outside and prays

"Father" she says "I know I promised I would never leave here, but after tonight I don't see how I can stay If you only knew how she's changed you'd understand. I deserve better, father. I deserve to be loved. And that's what I found out tonight. And that's all that really matters...

**Hermione: _  
_**_My dream came true,  
away I flew, _

_But on my lips he left a kiss,  
all my life I'll dream of this,   
Lovely, lovely night... _

Suddenly the fairy godmother appears

"Hermione, if you really love him, why don't you let him know?" she asks

"How can I?" Hermione asked "Look at me!" she pointed to her rags

"Do you really think he fell in love with you for your pretty dress and fancy hair-do?" asked the fairy godmother

"I don't know anymore" replies Hermione "If you hadn't helped me..."

"You didn't need my help" says the godmother. "You just thought you did, believe in yourself Hermione, and trust him to love you as you really are"

The next morning back at the palace Harry is staring at the glass slipper, as the King and Queen enter.

"Harry" says Lily in a worried tone "You've been up all night, come in and have something to eat."

"I can't." He replies "I can't eat or rest until I have found her again."

"Harry they've been searching everywhere and not a trace of her. You may never find her." says James

"Don't say that. I'll find her. I have to" says Harry.

"Before last night, you didn't know a thing about her. And you still don't know anything about her now." points out James

"Except that she's beautiful." added Lily "And all the girls last night were equally as beautiful."

"I don't want to hear about anyone else, Mother. She's different than all the others. She's different than any girl I've ever met." says Harry "How can you know after one night? Asks Lily

**Lily:**

_Are you making believe you see in her  
a girl to lovely to  
be really true? _

_Do you love you because she's wonderful?  
Or is she wonderful   
because you love her?_

Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or is she really as wonderful as she seems? 

"All my life I've been searching for something. And I finally found it... in her." realizes Harry  
"Well then you must find her." says James "Keep looking, Harry for as long as it takes". Just then Sirius enters

"Your Highness, I afraid I don't have very good news to report. No one seems to know who she is or where she's from." he says

"Sirius she's out there somewhere. And I'm going to search every inch of this Kingdom until I find her" says Harry.

He gives the slipper to Sirius

"We're going to try this shoe on every woman's foot in the Kingdom until we find her. I'm going to marry her," he affirms "Do you understand?"

"Do as he says Sirius" orders Lily "Yes, Your majesty" says Sirius.


End file.
